


Am I Nothing but a Doll?

by drarryismyhorcrux



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Doll's House - Freeform, I was reading Ibsen's Doll's House at the time, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements, inspired by real life, poem, poem that i wrote whilst bored in a lecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryismyhorcrux/pseuds/drarryismyhorcrux
Summary: A short poem about sexual abuse and it's effects
Kudos: 1





	Am I Nothing but a Doll?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first piece of creative writing in any capacity in a very long time. I wrote it very quickly whilst bored in a lecture and didn't re-draft so it could be polished but oh well.  
> Based on real life events - do with that what you will.  
> Enjoy

Am I nothing but a doll?  
A plaything. An object for your use.  
In your actions I am trapped  
In my own mind, you're heavy.  
I have become an actress for you,  
my inner thoughts kept tucked away.

My visions of Love differ greatly to this  
Panting, pushing, prodding in the dark.  
Love is soft, but you are heavy.  
You've destroyed my visions of Love.

A retracted hand, some muffled words  
And in the morning you've gone

Taking a piece of me with you.


End file.
